Parma Corse
Parma Corse (formerly known as Peroni Parma Corse or MasterCard Lancia for sponsorship reasons) is a motor racing team founded by Alessandro Linari, who are the official junior team for Scuderia Alitalia, and their young driver programme Scuderia Alitalia Giovanile Squadra. As with Alitalia, Parma Corse have backing from car maker Lancia, and focus mainly on lower level formulae. Lotus Racing League In 2012, Parma Corse was formed as a spin-off to Virgin Inter Corse, and entered the Lotus Racing League, with Lorenzo Crescenzi and Olafur Ragnar Hannesson as drivers. The series used a group of identical Lotus T130s as race cars in a single spec series. F3RWRS Parma Corse's senior team VIC went into administration early in 2014, and was purchased by Lancia works team Il Barone Rampante. The team's involvement in F3RWRS began with a third car entry in conjunction with senior team Scuderia Alitalia, both of whom began their involvement in the sport mid-way through the 2014 season. While Alessandro Lucarelli and Gianluigi Pazzini ran in the standard Scuderia Alitalia branded cars, the #98 was run in the junior team's blue and white colours with Enrico Molinaro at the wheel. The partnership was not a success however, and was released by the Giovanile Squadra at the end of the year. In 2015, the senior team pulled out to focus on higher-level formulae, leaving Parma Corse to be the organisation's representative at F3 level. Lucarelli was retained and young driver squad member Lorenzo Crescenzi brought in to replace the promoted Pazzini - having spent the second half of 2014 on loan to Christopherson Racing to gain experience. With parent team Scuderia Alitalia further expanding into other series, team principal Alessandro Linari delegated control of Parma Corse's F3RWRS programme to former Peugeot WRC boss Corrado Provera. Mastercard Lancia (RoLFS) Rejects of LFS is the new name of the formerly defunct F1Rejects LFS Cup/IRDU Rejects Cup, and Parma Corse was awarded the second team slot for the inaugural return season. Alitalia drivers Ragnar Larsen and Carsten Jancker were signed up for the 2014 season, and the latter excelled in the first part of the season, a regular podium finisher. The team's form quickly went south however, failing to finish in the points in the second half of the season and dropping to sixth in the teams championship. The team was completely shaken up for the following season, with the team being rebranded Mastercard Lancia to reflect the new sponsorship from the credit card giants, incidentally running a livery akin to the 1997 Lola F1 car. Jancker's good performances in an average car had not gone unnoticed, and he was promoted to F3RWRS by Hydook Racing. Larsen on the other hand was sacked, and Marco Bizzarri was signed from the senior team's F2RWRS outfit to spearhead their campaign. Alongside him was rookie Marcel Agyemang-Badu, having just signed on with the Giovanile Squadra. F1 Rejects Big Car Championship Peroni Parma Corse had intended to begin their Formula One Rejects Big Car Championship campaign at Round 3 of the inaugural 2014 championship, the Elba Grand Prix. Stefan Kuntz, who was left without a drive when Virgin Inter Corse's F3RWRS programme collapsed, has been signed to drive the #33 car, while Dutch rookie Bastiaan van Nieuwenhuijzen was set for the #32 car. However, the series came to an abrupt halt when the organisers cut and run as the management collapsed, meaning the drivers never got to turn a wheel in anger. Results Lotus Racing League F3RWRS For 2014 results, see Scuderia Alitalia F3RWRS results Rejects of LFS * Results in bold represent pole position, results in italics represents fastest lap. * * Season in progress Category:Teams Category:F3RWRS Teams Category:IndyCar Teams